You are
by PandorasHollow
Summary: NS OneParter. Just some fluff and some smut. Please note the rating


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story below nor the song **You are **by** Beth Orton**_

_**AN1:** I just became recently a fan of Nick & Sara as a couple. I always loved the show but never 'shipped' any of the couples. A few days ago I was talking with a friend who's a huge Jorja Fox fan and she was going on and on about Sara and Nick and after we had a CSI marathon I started to see why she liked them together. Then I read a few fanfictions and that only intensified my liking for them._

_This is my first CSI/Nick&Sara story. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought about it

* * *

_

_The sunlight on my shoulders  
The smile on my face  
My secret weapon, my favorite place  
The reason my heart skips a beat  
The broom that sweeps me off my feet _

A gentle inspiration  
My weary soul's salvation  
The half that makes me whole  
The gravity that grounds me  
The arms I want around me  
Never letting go

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

He had the most wonderful dream ever. They were in bed, their naked bodies snuggled together. Her fingers were playing across his skin, her lips were leaving a trail of soft kisses down his chest and abdomen. He sighed contently and wished never to wake up again.  
He felt her climb on top of him still placing kisses all over his chest. She softly bit his left nipple eliciting a moan from him. She giggled and that's when it slowly dawned on him that he wasn't dreaming, that everything was real. He opened his eyes and found two brown eyes staring down at him. They just gazed at each other for a few moments and enjoyed their closeness before she spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi back." – He said and stretched his arms above his head before putting them around her. She bent down and kissed him slowly, leisurely, taking her time.  
Nick's hands travelled down her bare back, over her firm backside, down to her thighs which he parted, making her straddle him.  
When her warm opening met his growing erection they both moaned into the kiss.  
After a dizzying length of time, she pulled back from his lips, giving them both time to catch their breath.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?" – Was her only response as she nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your _wake up calls_?"

"Not with so much words." – She said and wiggled her ass a bit, grinding into his erection. Something between a gasp and moan left his lips and he stilled her hips with his hands.

"Sidle you're killing me."

"Oh, but what a way to go." – She said and smirked at him.

"You're unbelievable."

"Why thank you Nick." – Nick just laughed and captured her lips in a short and sweet kiss.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" – He asked in a husky voice. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand.

"Not in the last five hours."

"Well, let me correct that." – He said and kissed her soundly before whispering _'I love you' _against her lips.

"Love you too." – Nick caught her at the waist, flipped her onto her back and playfully captured her arms over her head. She laughed and wiggled under him earning a mischievous smile from him.

"My, my what do we have here?" – Nick said as he looked down at her breasts which were peaked and rounded by the positioning of her arms. He dipped his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sara arched into his mouth with a moan. Just when he was about to pay the same attention to her other breast they heard a cell phone ring. They both let out an annoyed groan because they knew that their night off was ending too soon.

"Don't answer." – She said.

"I promised Gris that he could call if they need help."

"I know. I promised too." – She said and sighed loudly. Nick rolled onto his back and took the cell off the nightstand.

"Stokes……Yes…….I understand…I will……in twenty minutes….yeah?….huh?" – The phone conversation ended, leaving a confused expression on Nick's face. He stayed on his back looking up at the ceiling until Sara's face hovered above his.

"I assume that was Grissom?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"That he needs my help with a new case and that I should tell you that you're needed there too." – Nick said and Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Why would Grissom tell Nick to tell her about the case? Why didn't Grissom call her too? _Before she could ask Nick any of those questions he said: "Gris also told me that if we want to continue to keep our relationship a secret that it's better if I don't answer your phone at three in the morning." – The room fell silent for a few moments before Sara burst out laughing. From all the possible ways she could have reacted laughing wasn't the one he expected.  
Sara and he were together for almost four months and no one knew about it, or so Nick thought. It wasn't really a secret they just didn't flaunt with their relationship at work.

"What's so funny?"

"What funny is that Gris, _Mr-obvious-to-human-contact_, was the first one to notice that we are together. Nick had to admit that somehow it was really funny.

"Are you okay with it?" – He asked and gently swept a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course." – She answered. – "We weren't hiding our relationship anyway. We just kept our private life separated from work."

"True."

"We should tell them though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They are our friends and they should know. Besides I want everyone to know that you're mine." – She said and he brought her head down and kissed her.

"And I want everyone to know that I'm yours." – He said after they pulled apart. She smiled at him, her eyes telling him every little thing her lips couldn't. Sara kissed him one more time before sitting up in bed.

"Come on cowboy. No more fun for tonight. We have to go."

"Yeah. The moment Griss called the thrill was gone anyway." – Nick mumbled making Sara laugh.

"See it this way. From now on when you find yourself getting 'excited' at an inappropriate time just think fo Griss and the problem is gone."

"Eew Sara!" – Nick cried and grabbed for her arm but she jumped out of the bed before he could get a hold of her. Her laughter rang through the bedroom when she saw the face he made.

"God, what an image. You're gonna pay for that."

"Promises, promises." – She said mischievously and walked into the bathroom adding a little jaunt to her step.  
A grin spread across his face as he watched her walk away. He heard the splashing sounds of water and realized that she had turned on the shower. Nick walked into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain aside, revealing Sara in the midst of shampooing her hair.

"May I join you?"

"Only if you don't start anything." - She warned him because she knew that they needed to leave in a few minutes.

"Promise." – Nick said and joined her under the warm spray of water.

Later when they arrived at the crime scene Sara's wet hair was pulled back into a ponytail, Nick had a satisfied grin on his face and Grissom subtly told them that it took them longer to arrive than the promised twenty minutes.

**The End**

* * *

_**AN2:** Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the story. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. English in not my first language and I had no beta for this story_. 

**_-Pandora-_**


End file.
